


after dark

by lgbtmiffy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Aziraphale, Trans Crowley, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmiffy/pseuds/lgbtmiffy
Summary: Aziraphale comes over to Crowley's place to talk.





	after dark

**Author's Note:**

> song listened to while writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_05lRKSdJBM  
> i also don't know how to use semi colons i'm trying

"Crowley?" 

Aziraphale calls outside his door and knocks softly. A few minutes pass and he hasn't come. He knocked once more but again, no answer. 'I hate to barge in but this is important' he sighs and snaps his fingers, making the door open. He slowly walked in and looked around. The room was eerily quiet. "Crowley I need to speak to you it's urgent" he calls. No answer. "He must be asleep" he said to himself quietly and walked towards his bedroom. 

As he gets closer to Crowley's bedroom he notices the door is open and he can hear a faint buzzing. Before he can say Crowley's name again he freezes. In front of him, Crowley is laying, legs spread, with a small vibe against his clit. Crowley's eyes are shut tightly and he began to whimper. Aziraphale could do nothing but stand there in shock. Crowley's body language was signaling that he was close and his whimpers got louder. It was a few minutes before Aziraphale could get something out. "C-Crowley?" he stuttered; his face all red. 

He had never seen the demon jump so hard in all the years he's known him. Crowley yanked the silk sheets over himself while blushing furiously. "You have to warn me that you're coming over!" Crowley exclaimed. "I tried! but you didn't answer the phone or the door!" Aziraphale countered. Crowley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What um was that object you were using?" Aziraphale asks. "It's called a vibrator" Crowley says sheepishly. 

Aziraphale could not lie. Seeing Crowley like that did get him a little hot. After a few moments of silence Aziraphale sits on the bed next to Crowley and scoots close to him. "Is this alright?" he asks resting his hand on his cheek softly. Crowley nods and kisses him softly. It starts to get heated as Crowley climbs onto Aziraphale's lap and straddles him. Aziraphale drags his hand down Crowley's hip and in then in between his legs. "You're very wet aren't you?" Aziraphale asks and smiles. He teases around his hole and his clit. "Don't tease me Angel" Crowley growls. "Very well."

The angel picks up the vibe, turns it on, and holds it against his clit. Crowley gasps and holds onto his shoulders. After doing that, he slowly slips a finger in. "Oh God" Crowley gasps once more. "Please" his voice shakes. "Please what love?" Aziraphale asks softly. "Please more" he whimpers and falls back against the bed. Aziraphale adds another finger and pushes harder against his clit. His pussy tightens around his fingers and his legs begin to shake. "Are you coming love?" Aziraphale asks. "Yes! God Angel!" Crowley moans and grips the sheets below him. 

Aziraphale cleans him up and puts his vibe away. Crowley holds out his arms and Aziraphale snuggles up to him. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asks and the demon nods. "You know I love you right?" The demon nods again and holds him closer "I love you too."

After a few minutes of just cuddling Crowley speaks up. "Now, why did you break into my flat Angel?" "You know, I honestly don't remember."


End file.
